


D&R Inktober 2017

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Canon Era, Domestic, Domestic Daryl Dixon, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fanart, Halloween, Hugs, Inktober, Inktober 2017, M/M, Mermaid Daryl Dixon, Other, Rickyl, Unicorns, Vampire Daryl Dixon, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Daryl Dixon, Werewolf Rick Grimes, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: I've decided to add an extra challenge for my Inktober: it's basically a 31 day of drawing Daryl, Rick or them both together)





	1. 1. vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that I'm a liiiiiittle bit late, but I have every intention to finish that challenge. Not so sure about the "in time" part though. And first and foremost thing: I'm not an artist. I'm not so good in drawing people and that was one of the reasons I've decided to go for a chibi style. In which I have no clue how to draw at all, lol! There are a lot of lists with themes for this year, and I'm using a personal list "Boys Monsters" by a great artist Ripushko. (I highly recommend to google for her gallery, especially if you're into bright cartoonish stile, femboys and mermaids) Here is all of the themes: 1) vampire 2) werewolf 3) mermaid 4) mummy 5) alien 6) slime 7) zombie 8) fairy 9) witcher 10) spider 11) plant-man 12) ghost 13) clown 14) demon 15) reptile-man 16) bigfoot 17) scarecrow 18) genie 19) harpy 20) centaur 21) naga 22) incubus 23) robot 24) cyclop 25) satyr 26) skeleton 27) unicorn 28) elemental 29) headless 30) frankenstein's monster 31) pumpkin Jack  
> If you have an awesome idea about what should be drawn for some of the themes, shout in the comments!

Obviously, I not good in drawing squirrels too, lol.


	2. 2. werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves werewolves) It's definitely one of my favorite themes and, of course, I just couldn’t resist drawing Rick for this one too.


	3. 3. mermaid




	4. mummy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely won't carry out the tasks literally each time, it's so much more interesting to let your imagination run wild)


	5. alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... oh, come on, this was in the air, lol!


	6. slime




	7. zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet, someone of you might recognize this cutie walker!Daryl. It's kinda fanart of a fanart... but I've lost a nickname of the original design's artist ._.


	8. fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy as for a dish detergent, yes :B


	9. witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my bff were discussing how cool Rick would be as the Witcher, so I just had to draw him :D


	10. spider




	11. plant-man




	12. ghost




	13. clown




	14. demon




	15. reptile-man




	16. bigfoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my b-day and I really wanted to post one of my favorite sketches...hmmm, Daryl kind of reminds me myself here) When I was a child, I had this oversized fur coat, and my Dad used to call me "little bear" because of it) Unlike Daryl, I wasn't cold, but he looks so cute with rosy cheeks and nose!


	17. scarecrow




	18. genie




	19. harpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture's a pure disaster, but oh well... Wing kink!~


	20. centaur




	21. naga




	22. incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I managed to finish my inktober before the end of November, lmao!


	23. robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda inspired by HigherMagic's The A.N.G.A.L. Anomaly


	24. cyclop




	25. satyr

Heeere he is, my personal the most favourite out of the whole challenge! I honestly didn't expect that he'd be so freaking adorable, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update would be the last) As you can see there is one more "chapter" - there would be 32 images in total. That's because I drew four pictures on one rectangular sheet of paper, so I needed some kind of cover for the challenge to use all the space.


	26. skeleton




	27. unicorn




	28. elemental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...a fire one)


	29. headless




	30. frankenstein's monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming a motorcycle, assembled from different parts, could be considered a frankenstein's monster, lol!


	31. pumpkin Jack




	32. rickyl hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks) Thank you so much for your heartwarming comments and kudos, I'm truly touched and honored! Let the Rickyl stay with you ;)


End file.
